


Promesa.

by laura_sommeils



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Argentina National Team, C.A San Juan, Gen, Iwaizumi y Seijoh, José Blanco - Freeform, argentoto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_sommeils/pseuds/laura_sommeils
Summary: Es la camiseta albiceleste entre sus manos, el número trece en el pecho y su garganta casi cerrándose, al punto en que le duele tragar. Y la sonrisa de José Blanco que no se borra en ningún instante después de habérsela entregado “Me alegro de que hayas decidido venir, Tooru”.
Relationships: None
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Promesa.

**Author's Note:**

> Argentoto me mató y me sigue matando.

Argentina al principio es una controversia, una bienvenida y una barrera. Es Oikawa aprendiendo español: tildes en las palabras y la forma en que se pronuncian los acentos, el sonido de la “r” con la punta de la lengua vibrando contra al paladar, como un pequeño motor encendiéndose.

Es la incertidumbre y la certeza. Charlas con José Blanco sobre dónde se va a hospedar, el puesto que va a ocupar en el equipo, cómo nada es definitivo y gran parte depende de lo que él pueda demostrar en su desempeño.

Es el frío del invierno, la confusión de los saludos, no encontrar los ingredientes que quiere en el supermercado. Acostumbrarse al aceite de las empanadas escurriéndose entre sus dedos hasta que alguien le pasa una servilleta, a las risas de los demás mientras beben cerveza cuando esperan a que el asado esté listo. Chimichurri y choripanes e intentos de que les cuente sobre qué lo trajo a Argentina.

Es ganarse la confianza de su nuevo equipo, aprender las tendencias de cada uno y amoldarse pero al mismo tiempo empujarlos aún más allá. Charlas entremezcladas entre inglés, español y las frases de cortesía en japonés que sus compañeros aprenden eventualmente. Cómo esperan y, con el tiempo, se unen a su gesto de agradecer por la comida, manos juntas y voces que se suman que le hacen sentir casi en casa.

Su camiseta del Club Atlético San Juan contra su cuerpo y los gritos de “mío” o "yo" cuando alguien va a recibir. La forma en que ser llamado “armador” se siente bien, una nueva palabra que siempre fue un fragmento de él pero de una manera diferente.

Es la vista de las montañas en San Juan, y pensar en las montañas al otro lado del océano, en los ríos que confluyen en el mar y se vuelven un todo. Llamadas a California, con la señal entrecortándose y su celular al lado del módem, con un Iwaizumi que le sonríe al otro lado de la pantalla y le pregunta si aún lo han hecho titular. Y es la falta de titubeo cuando responde “Aún no, pero pronto, Iwa-chan, así que vas a tener que hacer de tu parte para cumplir con nuestra promesa”.

Es Iwaizumi frunciendo el entrecejo al otro lado de la pantalla y diciendo “Por supuesto, no puedo permitir que mi rival y compañero me deje atrás, Oikawa”.

Es la camiseta albiceleste entre sus manos, el número trece en el pecho y su garganta casi cerrándose, al punto en que le duele tragar. Y la sonrisa de José Blanco que no se borra en ningún instante después de habérsela entregado “Me alegro de que hayas decidido venir, Tooru”.

Argentina al principio es una controversia, una bienvenida y una barrera. Pero se convierte en algo a lo que Oikawa consigue llamar hogar. En una canción que viaja por su sangre y se aloja, así de chiquita y ferviente, que va creciendo tras cada año y cada partido. Con cada vuelo y vuelta a casa.

Es el cerezo que planta en el patio, y el ceibo que le hace compañía. Dos partes de Tooru que confluyen y lo crean, que lo anclan y lo empujan. Que lo ayudan a brotar.

Es ése orgullo que se vuelve triunfo y abono, motivación y determinación. Algo que nunca dejará de ser, pero que ya no es una espina, sino algo que lo alienta a probarse, una y otra vez, en ésta ocasión como un igual. 

Es la valija lista y su pasaporte con la nacionalidad argentina sobre su mesa de luz. La certeza de promesas hechas que intentará volver realidad. El poder sentir el entusiasmo en cumplirlas; ya no es la incertidumbre ni la inseguridad, sino el hambre. Algo que le permite sonreír al otro lado de la cancha, y no titubear antes de realizar su saque.

El oro colgando en su cuello mientras sus compañeros lo abrazan hasta casi quebrarle las costillas. Un grito que sale de lo más hondo de su pecho al mismo tiempo que la hinchada se hace dueña de un estadio que no le pertenece pero hizo su lugar en el. La sonrisa que no deja su rostro cuando estrecha la mano de Tobio, y la manera en que su voz ya no se vuelve petulante cuando pronuncia cada sílaba de su nombre.

La foto que le espera cuando abre su cuenta de “line”, Yahaba, Watari, Matsukawa y Hanamaki con la bandera en sus mejillas y la frase “Que no se te suba a la cabeza, capitán”.

Es ése sentimiento en su pecho, dividido entre dos hogares, un inicio y un viaje, una partida y un destino. El impulso del brote y la forma en que los pétalos fueron desasiendo el capullo, hasta que pudo mantenerse firme.

Es Oikawa buscando su camino, y encontrando su lugar en dos países, en el celeste y en el rojo, en los ríos que confluyen en el mar y se vuelven un todo. El hambre, la victoria y la certeza, ésa paz que por fin lo alcanza y no lo deja ir.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
